


Heart on a String

by walkthroughhale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Ship, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthroughhale/pseuds/walkthroughhale
Summary: Malec revisited.A fan fiction based on my favourite pairing, from start to finish...





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> My work's are not strictly canon.

It had felt like a million years since Alec had last looked at Jace with an overwhelming feeling of longing. The boy he had grown up with, looked up to, aspired to, was no longer just a boy. He was now a man. A man that Alec thought was the answer to all of his prayers. It hadn't been until recently that he realized what he was grasping so desperately to was the _idea_ of him, the _concept_ of Jace and what he represented to a lost, confused, still behind a closed door Shadowhunter too afraid to speak his mind. He had always been the introvert of the pair, envious of Jace's ability to speak his mind, to do whatever he wanted and to hell with the consequences. Perhaps that was what attracted Alec to the other so much. It gave him a sense of purpose, a direction in which to follow while he processed his internal dialogue over the years and came to terms with who he was. 

Fast forward a few months since his little revelation, add in an ancient warlock with irresistible charms and Alec was finding it easier to come to terms with his identity, to be proud of what he felt in his heart. The way Magnus looked at him whenever he entered the room made him feel both vulnerable and invincible at the same time. Like, for the first time in his life he could have his cake _and_ eat it too. Especially now that Jace was with Clary and the two were riding their happily ever after down main street leaving Alec alone in his thoughts, no longer fearing the guilt gnawing at his insides for once loving his best friend. It was like the path was clear and those around him, those who **mattered** , didn't care with whom he held hands. 

Alec often found his thoughts wandering to that studio apartment, to the Downworlder he left behind as he stepped out onto the field of battle, his combat boots planted firmly against the concrete and his sword glistening against the moonlight, locked in his tight fist. He couldn't really put a word to their relationship, wasn't entirely sure what to call their courtship at present but the idea of an entity such as that interested in a mere Shadowhunter like him was what drove him forward. Fighting the demons with ease as he plunged the blade through the heart of one and across the stomach of another. The soft glint of moonlight reflected on the blood of his fallen enemies, bringing a slight smile to his face. The shine reminded him of the myriad of silver usually adorned across the elegant fingers of Magnus Bane, the light in a room reflecting against them as he flourished his hands during speech. 

Man, he was hooked.

Though, it felt good to admit it. At least to himself, in the dark of the night with no one else around. He'd not yet uttered those words out loud to the other but the time for that was nearing faster than he'd care to admit. Knowing he wouldn't be able to put off the confession much longer if the way his heart threatened to burst out of his chest anytime the warlock was near was anything to go by. Breathing heavily as he sheathed the blade, Alec wasn't entirely sure if it was due to the exertion in the recent fight, or anticipation knowing he'd soon be seeing him...

A slow clapping sound rang out in the alley, causing Alec to whip around fast, searching for the source of the sound. It was him. Perched against the wall in the far corner, almost completely shadowed by the night stood his Magnus. "What are you doing here?" he asked wearily, stepping over a fallen body to close the distance between the pair. "I just like watching you go to work." Magnus replied casually, as if this were just another day in the office. "You're rather impressive, Alexander." The compliment ran down Alec's spine. "How long have you been standing there?" his skin tingling at the knowledge that he'd been watched, Magnus' eyes trained on his every move as he fought. "Long enough." He murmured, lifting off the wall and taking a small step towards the Shadowhunter. The space between them so thin he could glance down and see every detail of Magnus' face, from the curve of his perfect lips to the details of his eyelashes. "Do you like watching me fight?" Alec asked, his tone shifting, darkening slightly.

-

"Yes" Magnus breathed, lust taking over as he thought back to the fight he had witnessed, to the sheer power Alec held within him. It was the biggest draw, the stoic nature of his a facade for his primal instincts. His eyes ran down Alec's body, soaking every inch of him in. He was clothed in his usual attire, a fitted low cut V-neck in black, partly tucked into his black jeans, the black belt held a large silver buckle to one side and his leather jacket hugged his shoulders in all the right places. The combat boots were down right bad ass, if you asked Magnus...and his hair it's usual disheveled mess, with the lengths parted to one side. Even in the still of the night, Magnus could see the blood of his slain demons soaking parts of his shirt and it only strengthened his desire for the young man.

"What do you like about it?" The other asked as Magnus' gaze settled back on his large hues, finding himself momentarily lost in the complexity of them...once again. Without thinking, his fingers ran gently down Alec's neck, finding a path towards his chest, over his hard abs..."Well, I like the way you move." He murmured, his fingers moving still ever further down. The tension between the two was palpable now, desire mirroring desire as his breath shortened. All the warlock could think about was Alec moving like that for _him_ , with nothing but power in his stride as he **took** the other with gusto. He felt his skin flush at the thought. Magnus let his fingers settle on Alec's belt, curling behind it and tugging him gently forward to close the distance as his lips sought the others. He had to stretch to his full height to meet Alec's bent, but it only served to turn him on more as their lips moved together. What started as a gentle kiss quickly deepened, the Shadowhunter returning the emotion in full as one of his hands locked onto the back of the warlocks neck, the other sliding down his body and settled on his hip. Alec's grip tightened, the fingertips digging into his flesh as their hips ground together. Magnus moaned softly into the kiss as he lost himself in the moment, the world around them fading away. 

"I need you, Magnus." Alec growled, his tone firm, desperate. They were words he'd only ever hoped to hear from the young and nubile Alec. "Are you sure you want this? Your family, your-" But he didn't get to finish. Alec stepped forward, forcing Magnus against the wall behind him, **hard** in way of response. Clearly, he didn't care. Lowering his face they were connected once more, passion and lust pouring into the kiss as he felt his heart get lost in the mix. Alec's body was harder than he could possibly imagine, covering the entirety of his own. It was a rock and a hard place the warlock was glad to be stuck between. The thrill of where they were standing combined with the reality that what he'd dreamed of for what seemed like so long were beginning to prove to much for the older man. His length hardened against his own jeans as his arousal kicked in, threatening to swallow him whole. Magnus wanted to push him back, wanted to express that this was more to him than a sexual exploit, a rendezvous in the dark. He needed Alec to know how he felt, needed to know that the courtship was gearing towards something, moving towards _him_ but he couldn't do it, couldn't face the idea of breaking the connection they had in that moment. He'd tell him later...

Clicking his fingers as their lips remained intertwined, a portal opened behind the pair. The warlock waved his fingers, moving it forward less the movement startles Alec and before he knew it, the brick wall was replaced with the one in his bedroom. The studio apartment now the backdrop to their scene...

 


	2. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec revisited.
> 
> A fan fiction based on my favourite pairing, from start to finish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work's are not strictly canon.

Alec was so lost in the moment he didn't hear the click, missed the light emitted by the portal, didn't even notice the fact that they were no longer lost in the shroud of night behind an alley way. In fact, he really had no idea how long they'd been standing in Magnus' bedroom. At least, he assumed it was his bedroom. He'd never been this far into the apartment before...When he finally broke away, he was panting with arousal. His need for Magnus was so strong, he couldn't think straight. Alec's cock was aching against the fly of his jeans, every little movement shooting electricity up his spine.

"They alley way too much for you?" He asked in a low growl, his eyes raking over the other's body with sheer lust as he spoke. "Mmm, no." Magnus replied in a coy tone. "Just want you all to my self for the first time." The notion caused Alec's cock to kick in his jeans, a groan leaving his lips as his hips rolled forward into Magnus. Without a second thought, the warlocks hands had slid across the others shoulders, letting the leather jacket fall to the floor before hungrily pulling the cotton v-neck off, allowing it to do the same.

Alec took a step back, wanting so desperately to give in to the rampage that was about to happen but needing, at the same time, to torture Magnus. The soft light of the moon reflected across his rippling abs, the marks of his Shadowhunter world marring his skin, moving with his breaths as he gazed upon his prey. "Do you want me, Magnus?" His tone was firm, courage filling him, desire fuelling him... "Do you need me? Like I need you?" 

"God, yes." Magnus' voice was low, gone with it's usual sass and replaced by a lust as powerful as his own. The desperation coming off of him only served to turn Alex on more. Slowly, he unbuckled his belt, letting it slide out of the straps and hit the floor with a clunk beside the rest of his clothing. "Then why are you all the way over there?" He taunted, his swift fingers moving to the fly of his jeans, unzipping them slowly. It wasn't long before the pants had followed suite. 

Magnus' breath caught with a hitch in his throat as he watched in awe, unable to comprehend what was happening, the way he was teasing him so divinely. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Alexander?" He managed to ask, taking a step towards his lover. "Any idea the things that I want to do to _you_?" He took another, closing the space between them quickly. Unable to bare the thought of being apart from him for much longer. Magnus' was conflicted with desire, an internal struggle of want versus need taking over him as he debated his first move. His eyes roaming over the body of the other, drinking in the sight as if he were seeing a man for the first time. It was like looking at a God, from his chiselled body to his perfectly toned skin all the way up to the deep and mysterious eyes and devilish grin. This man would be the end of him, the Warlock was sure of it. And with that thought...he sunk slowly to his knees.

Alec's breath took a sharp inhale. His body stiffened at the thought of what was about to happen. The fact that this was happening at all... Only in his wildest dreams had he pictured the pair being together, the other being so far out of his league it **hurt**. A low groan escaped his lips as Magnus' hand wrapped around his hardened length, he felt it kick against the tight grip right before Magnus' lips pressed to the very tip in a tender kiss. " _Magnus_ " He breathed, so consumed by the moment it came at a shock when suddenly, Magnus' lips parted and slid perfectly down his cock, not stopping until he was taken entirely. "Fuck-" His moan cut off by the pleasure pulsing through his body. He held it for a moment before sliding back to the very top.

It didn't take long for his lover to find a rhythm. Pumping Alec with both fist and mouth, twisting and sliding as he moved ever so skillfully, bringing Alec to the edge and stopping. Edge and stopping. "Fuck, you feel so good." He groaned, his body pulsing with pleasure. He moved a single hand to the back of Magnus' head, his fingers gripping into his hair, pumping his hips into the Warlocks mouth over and over until Alec couldn't bare it any more. Not wanting to cum just yet, he pulled out. His cock slapping wetly against his thigh as he pulled Magnus back to standing, kissing him hard. His tongue probing the others lips, needing to find entry whilst hastily ripping Magnus' clothes off. Letting them join his own, very far away from them...When there were no barriers left between them, Alec pushed Magnus down onto the bed behind them, his full weight holding him down as they maintained their connection, the kisses only deepening. Tasting himself on the lips of the other, he felt a swell of pride in his chest, knowing this right here was their future.

Alec ground his hips into the other, the need for friction proving too strong. "I need you." He groaned again, his lips trailing down Magnus' neck, nipping gently as he went. "I need to fuck you." Desire turning his voice to gravel, a primal need overcoming him. "I need to make you scream my name until you can't scream any more." Further down he went, kissing over his chest making a beeline to a hardened nipple. His teeth gently grazing over the nub as Magnus squirmed beneath him. "Please, do it, Alexander," Magnus pleaded, his voice feeble from the overwhelming pleasure... " **Please** "

The begging was all he needed, his hips realigning with the Warlocks, filling the space between his legs as his cock found the sweet spot he had been so yearning to fill. "Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly, needing to know this was okay... "Do it" He growled, his tone so unlike the usual cool, calm, collected he was so used too. Alec pressed against the opening, meeting little resistance as his length slid all the way in, an unholy sound rumbled through him as he filled Magnus' hole. "You are so tight" he managed to choke out, pleasure slackening his ability to concentrate on anything other than moving his hips.

He slid out almost completely before slamming in again, groans racking his body as he found a consistent pace. Alec's arms closed around either side of Magnus' head, caging him from their surroundings, allowing everything but themselves to melt away into the night as he fucked his lover harder and harder. Dipping his head until their lips pressed together, kissing him with a renewed hunger as he thrust ever harder. Fucking him with a passion Alec never knew he had. "Harder, please.." Magnus begged. Alec thrust harder and harder, the sounds of their bodies slapping together ringing in his mind, mixing with the sweet cries of his lover. "I'm so close" He groaned, pleasure proving too much for him.

"Cum for me, Alexander" His voice was all that was needed to send Alec over the edge. Fucking the other roughly as an orgasm slammed into him, blinding him from anything but the face beneath him. His fingers gripped the sheets either side of Magnus, clenching them in an attempt to ground himself as white hot ropes of cum filled his Warlock, his movements unrelenting even as the orgasm subsided. It took a while before his breathing softened, his vision hazy as he cast his gaze back down. "Does that feel better?" Magnus asked cheekily, looking up to his lover with a glint in his eyes. "Mmm, yes." He replied softly, happiness replacing euphoria as he took in the sight of Magnus' red face and plump lips, having been ravished so thoroughly by his own. "But don't think I'm done with you yet, Magnus..." 


	3. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec revisited.
> 
> A fan fiction based on my favourite pairing, from start to finish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work's are not strictly canon.
> 
> Sorry this chapter took so long, I literally wrote it three separate times and lost my work all three times. I was not having any luck! haha plus, I own my own business, I RP in a very active group RP on tumblr, I'm writing my own novel and trying to keep up with this fan fiction. I promise to update as soon as possible. Thank you all for the overwhelming love on this work! It keeps me going. :) 
> 
> *The next chapter may not have any smut, it may be more fluff. But the smut will be back I promise!

Alec stooped down to kiss Magnus softly, tenderly. His lust for the other pouring in as he melted against his warmth. The longer he was in the Warlock's company, the lower he felt his wall dropping. This felt right, it felt like _coming home_. Something he wasn't going to let go of. His length still hard from desire, his mind still reeling from disbelief that this delectable specimen was his. Using the kiss as a distraction, Alec slid out of the tight opening and it was the work of seconds to flip Magnus underneath him and re-enter from behind. The warlock cried out in pleasure as his Shadowhunter filled his hole completely, stretching it out around his cock.

The rhythm was slow at first, Alec relishing in the feel as his hips moved against the air. The younger male leaned down, letting his lips brush lightly against the others ear, nipping softly as his breathing grew more ragged, his thrusts growing steadily more powerful. "Fuck, you are so tight" He growled, pleasure taking over his senses as the sounds of skin slapping against skin began to drown out their own breathing. 

Magnus' hands gripped the sheets on either side of his head, his lower back arching to meet the pounding assault as he cried out in pleasure. His perfect round ass lifted off the bed as he ached for more. "Harder, Alexander...fuck me harder." He begged, his eyes closed shut as his senses took over his body, the rippling waves caused by the fullness of Alec's cock buried deep inside him threatening to tear him apart at the seams. 

At his words, Alec threatened to come undone. The begging enough to drag him to the brink. His fingers slid delicately up Magnus' spine, closing around the back of his neck as the Shadowhunter held him down. "I'm so close, Alexander...I need to cum, please..." His words were harsh even as he struggled to breathe. He was desperate for the release and he knew Alec would be too. "Mmm, not yet." His other hand locking onto the back of the Warlocks hip for further leverage as his pace became ferocious. Fucking him so hard the headboard of the bed was banging against the rich, crimson coloured wall.

He knew delayed it was torture to both, his stomach tense from the fucking as he kept his hard pace, increasing the speed still. He relished in the feeling, in the intimacy shared between himself and the warlock. Low, guttural groans filled his throat as he fucked even harder still. That very same primal urge taking over him once more as he pinned Magnus down even more. "Cum for me, Magnus."

He felt the Warlock's release, his ass pumping and squeezing his hard length, milking it in the most delicious way as his own release slammed into him. Hot, thick ropes of cum emptying into Magnus, almost like he was marking the man as his own. His hips kept moving as they both rode the waves of their orgasms. Their cries blending together, echoing through the room. When they finally came down from their high, Alec collapsed ontop of Magnus in a hot heap, his breath as ragged as the others, his cock still buried deep in Magnus, refusing to leave the comfort of that place just yet. He felt a connection to the Warlock in that moment, he never thought he'd get.  

"You are a beautiful specimen, Alexander." The warlock moaned, his voice fragile. His tone full of adoration and satiation as his eyes drooped lazily. Alec's lips nipped along the others ear, down his neck, leaving small marks of affection. If it were up to the Shadowhunter, they would stay like this all night. The world around them having melted away long ago... But they couldn't stay like this, not until they'd showered at least... 

Sliding out with a soft groan, Alec moved his now heavy body off the bed, standing to the side and glancing down at the still spread out body of a well fucked Magnus. His ass was red from the ferocious pounding, his body slick with sweat and his hair and makeup a now dishevelled mess. In that moment, Alec could not love him any more...not that he was ready to admit that out loud.

"Come on, baby." He reached a hand out, tugging on him gently. "Let's get you cleaned up..."

Magnus groaned in protest, his body entirely un-moving as his eyes flicked hazily up to Alec. "Must we really move?" He mumbled softly. A small smile spread across Alec's features as he nodded to the shower. "I'll meet you in there, handsome." He turned his back to the Warlock, exposing his ass as he added a little saunter to his walk. Stopping to look cheekily back at Magnus before stepping into the bathroom...

He left the lights on a soft dim as he turned each of the faucets on. The bathroom was as majestic as the rest of Magnus' place. The walls and floor covered in a pure gold veined, white marble. All of the taps and drains in a matching gold, a beautiful white spa tub sitting near a single glass panel covering the corner shower...Both the tub and the shower were more than sufficient to fit two people... _duly noted_.

He didn't wait for Magnus as he started with the soap routine. Stepping into the hot water on a groan, the warmth soaking his aching body providing a different kind of pleasure. He lathered the bar in his hands and started moving his hands over his body, just as Magnus strolled in...His hand slid down over his rock hard abs, a sly grin on his features, his eyes hooded as he looked at the other, inviting him in. His cock had hardened once more, surprising considering he'd not even bothered with the stamina rune before all of this...

Magnus' own cock hardened at the sight of a hungry Alexander. The water falling over his perfect frame as his hand closed around his hard length. His guttural groan echoing off the marble walls. Walking slowly towards Alec, Magnus' licked his own lips, his eyes locked onto the length that had moments ago been deep inside him. He could still feel it...and wasn't that delicious.

Now he wanted that deep inside a different place. Sinking to his knees, just out of range of the hot spray, his eyes never breaking contact with the thing he wanted so desperately. Alec's hand moved from his length to hang limply by his side and Magnus wasted absolutely no time. His lips parted and slid over the thick head, causing a low moan to escape his Shadowhunter. His eyes moved to lock onto his lovers as he slid all the way down. Taking Alec's length, whole. Unsurprisingly, filling his throat as he began to move up and down. It didn't take long for Alec's hand to lift, locking into Magnus' hair as his hips took over. Fucking Magnus' face with renewed vigor.

Looking down at his lover as his length disappeared and reappeared, he felt the raw heat from moments earlier take over him yet again. There was something about this male that just ruined him. He was hopeless for him. It took no time at all before his hand squeezed tight, his hips slammed hard and he held Magnus' face all the way down his hard cock as a third orgasm slammed into him, as intensely as his first. Magnus held perfectly still, his tongue stroking under the tip as his expert lips sucked the white ropes of cum down his throat. 

When the Shadowhunter had finally calmed down, his body no longer twitching..he slid his length out, letting it fall limply against his thigh as he pulled Magnus up in one swift movement. Pressing his lips to the others, in a rough, passionate kiss. He could taste himself on Magnus' tongue, the thought eliciting another groans as Magnus kissed him back even harder. His arms wrapped around Alec's waist as the Shadowhunter clutched onto the Warlock's face. When the contact finally broke, neither pulled away. Both standing there, staring deeply into the other's eyes. Alec's chest rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath, Magnus' lips as red and swollen as his ass. "What are you doing to me, Warlock?" He asked on a sigh. Magnus' eyes searched his own, like he was trying to find the answers to the universe in their depths...

"I love you, Alexander..." 


End file.
